Mommy, I Can See Him
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: "Daddy's always here. Mommy, I can see him." In a time so full of despair, sometimes it the youngest of us that bring us hope beyond compare. ONESHOT.


_**Mommy, I Can See Him**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

**AN: This is a short, very loose story based off of a story I heard in Bible class, only with the Flynns. Hope you enjoy.**

**Once again, this is dedicated to the people who lost their lives in 9/11, and their families. NEVER FORGET.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PnF.**

* * *

><p>The day the planes crashed into the World Trade Center was pretty much the end of the world for Isabella Flynn, née Garcia-Shapiro.<p>

It started out as a regular day; her husband, Phineas Flynn, had kissed her goodbye as usual, she'd dropped little three year old Skylar off at preschool, and she'd headed to work as a journalist.

Little did Isabella know, that was the last time she was ever going to see her husband alive.

* * *

><p>It was nearly 9 o'clock a.m. when Isabella heard about what was happening at 911. Being a journalist, she'd always hear stories from reports that she'd write in the paper, but never before had a story shocked her so much.

Phineas was in the first Twin Tower—one of the highest stories.

Deep down inside, Isabella knew he wasn't going to survive; how could one get out of a burning building when they were trapped in one of the highest places? No one, not even the infamous Phineas Flynn, could make it out alive. It would take a true, indescribable miracle for him to survive, and even then, Phineas would be badly hurt.

Still, despite the odds stacked up against them, Isabella prayed—she wasn't sure to who—that her husband would survive. Someone, _something_ out there _had_ to listen and spare him!

Two days after 9/11, Isabella still knew nothing of what happened to Phineas. Both of the towers had been completely reduced to utter _rubble_, and the ones that had survived were the ones on the lower levels—the lucky ones.

They'd said that some peoples' bodies were crushed to no comparison. Completely squashed like a pancake. Disintegrated.

It made Isabella sick to her stomach.

* * *

><p>By the start of the next week, Isabella knew absolutely for sure that Phineas was gone. And Isabella cried, harder than she'd ever cried before.<p>

Phineas Flynn, her husband, her best friend, was gone.

And he wasn't coming back.

It was nearly two weeks since 9/11 when Skylar started 'talking' to Daddy.

"Hi, Daddy," she'd say. "I miss you soo, soo much! Mommy misses you too!"

She did it at home, at school, on the playground, at church—everywhere. Everywhere Skylar went, she'd smile and talk to Daddy, as if he was really there.

It was one particular night when Isabella came to Skylar, curious as to if her daughter was _truly _seeing her father.

"Sky?" Isabella asked, kneeling next to her daughter's bed. "Are you talking to Daddy?"

The little girl nodded hastily, smiling. "Daddy says hi, Mommy." she said brightly.

Isabella forced a smile onto her face. "That's nice, sweetie," she whispered, tears pricking at her eyes. "You really see Daddy?"

"Mommy, I can see him," Skylar reassured. "He's in this room, right now."

"Where is he?" Isabella asked softly.

Skylar smiled knowingly at her mother, then said, "He's right behind you, Mommy. He's caressing your hair. Daddy misses you too, or at least that's what he tells me. But, he doesn't want you to be sad anymore, Mommy. He told me to tell you to keep smiling, no matter what."

Isabella choked down a sob, glancing around the room, before turning to her daughter, a forced smile on her face. "Well, you tell Daddy I'll try the best I can,"

Skylar once again smiled. "That's all he asks for, Mommy."

* * *

><p>It was a month later when Skylar's talks with Daddy ceased completely.<p>

They'd been coming less and less frequently, until, about a month after Phineas' passing, they'd completely stopped. Isabella wondered why; if Phineas really could talk to Sky, he wouldn't leave—ever.

Once again, Isabella approached her daughter and decided to ask what was going on.

And once again, Skylar simply smiled. "Daddy's always here, Mommy," she reassured quietly. "But, I can't see him anymore. Jesus said it was time for Daddy to go back to Heaven, but Daddy promised he'd always look after us."

Tears brimmed Isabella's eyes, and she smiled at her daughter. Skylar was the perfect epitome of hope—the same hope Phineas had always brought to people. She truly was her father's child.

"Don't cry, Mommy!" Skylar said quickly. "Daddy says he doesn't like it when you cry!"

Isabella brushed a stray tear away. "It's okay, sweetie. Mommy's not sad," she whispered.

"You're not?"

Isabella smiled, glancing upwards. The pain was obviously still there, but like Phineas had told her to do, she would keep smiling. She would live to see another day, but never would forget her first and only love. She'd keep her head up.

"No," said Isabella softly. "No, I'm not."

* * *

><p><em>Fin.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was sad. :( I think this is loosely based off of a true story. So, yeah. <strong>

**I chose Skylar, because... well, I like that name. Also, her nickname is Sky, so it kinda goes with the motto 'The sky's your limit', which fits Phineas quite well.**

**Continue praying for the victims' of 9/11 families, guys.**

**-Lex**


End file.
